Forever and Ever
by DarkieDucessa
Summary: Fifty years after the events of Radiant Dawn, two old men muse about their life together, and how that life may soon end...(Zelgius x Ike, AU-ish.)


The year was four ninety-eight. It was the time in late summer when, though the flowers were still alive and the grass still green, the trees had just begun to turn the rich autumn shades of orange and red.

In southern Crimea, in the foothills of the mountains, it was the time of year to relax. The area was largely a farming community, and the crops had all been harvested and safely stored for the winter. That meant that this was also the time for the annual harvest festival, and as the year had been a good one, the community was determined to celebrate it for all its worth.

It was the afternoon of the first day, and everyone had turned out in their finest clothes to join the festivities. There was fresh food, various games and contests for young and old, bright decorations; and to crown it all, a beautiful cloudless blue sky, with a perfect gentle autumn breeze blowing the occasional leaf across the path.

In the midst of all the bustle and chatter, singing and laughing, there were two men who were content to merely walk and not say a word. The elder had a shaggy mop of pale gray hair, a limp in his left leg and strong blue eyes that seemed fifty years younger than the rest of his body; the younger had raven blue hair that was graying at the edges, and had both the build and the bearing of a military man, though it had been thirty years since he'd last wielded a blade. Dressed in old-style Crimean tunics, their fingers entwined between them, they stood out from the mix of farmers and farmers' families that surrounded them; but despite that, in this crowd they went unnoticed.

That was what Ike liked best about getting old. Nobody recognized him anymore. In days past, when he was still the Hero of Blue Flames, he couldn't walk down a street in Crimea without _some_body recognizing him and calling out a greeting, and after that everybody there would know who he was. But after his hair lost all its color, and more and more wrinkles creased his face, the number of people that recognized him grew smaller and smaller.

Now, walking down a street would get him nothing more than a passing glance, and at most a friendly hello from one of his neighbors, who remained blissfully oblivious to the true nature of the two nice old men that lived up the road. It was...refreshing.

He wasn't sure what Zelgius' opinion was on the matter, though. He was fairly sure they agreed on the matter—but right now, as they walked together, Ike could tell his partner was less than relaxed.

"Hey." Ike's voice was still sharp, for all his years. "Zelgius."

The other man's attention immediately snapped over to his partner. "Yes?"

"You alright?" Ike gave his hand a little squeeze. "You seem tense."

The raven-haired man hesitated before replying; "I'm fine. The...the crowd's put me a little on edge, that's all. You know how that is for me, sometimes..."

Ike squeezed his hand again and leaned his head slightly against Zelgius' shoulder. "We can sit down somewhere, if that would help. Or get a drink."

Zelgius snorted slightly. "You make it sound like I'm some kind of drunk, who can't relax without an ale in hand," he said lightly.

"Not at all," Ike insisted. "You're just _more_ relaxed after you've had a couple, is all."

"Isn't everyone?" Still, Zelgius allowed his partner to steer him to the edge of the plaza. A few benches had been set up, and they sat down, Ike sighing slightly in relief as he did so. He carefully stretched out his left leg, rubbing the back of his knee and visibly wincing as he did so.

Zelgius leaned over and slid his hand under Ike's knee, gently rubbing the tense muscle and ragged scars that marred it. "And you thought _I_ needed to sit down," he commented softly. "You should have said something earlier, if it was hurting you."

Ike looked at his muddy, outstretched boot and smiled sadly. "But I like walking with you," he said quietly. "I didn't want to interrupt it, just because I'm aching a little..."

Zelgius sat back up again, almost subconsciously slipping his hand back into his partner's. "I've told you, you're not as young as you were," he told him sternly. "You can't keep pushing yourself like this."

Ike scoffed, a little annoyed. "Sorry, _Dad_, I forgot I'm _old _again."

"You don't need to be so touchy about it." Zelgius paused. "...I just don't want you to hurt yourself," he finally said, almost under his breath.

"...I know." Ike sighed again, leaning against Zelgius' shoulder. "I know..."

…..

_He still remembered the old days. The years after the great war, when he was named the Hero of Blue Flames, loved and idolized by all. He had fought the Goddess herself, and defeated her to save the world; he was a hero._

_ There was a darker side to the story, the side that nobody knew but those that had been there. The story of the other goddess, goddess of chaos, who had nearly destroyed the world herself so many centuries past but now aided him to save it. The side that told of General Zelgius of Begnion, and Prime Minister Sephiran, and their part in trying to take down the world as well—and ultimately, trying to save it._

_ There was the story of the ancient Heron, Lehran, who had renamed himself Sephiran and orchestrated the entire war from behind the scenes—in order to end the world, for the Serenes Massacre had taken his will to live. And the story of Zelgius, Daein-born of Begnion descent, who had fought for both countries under different identities for the will of Lehran._

_ But even those stories began to see the light. And after fifty years, only one truly still remained in the dark._

_ That story was the story of Ike and Zelgius; how they had formally met in Daein during the Mad King's War, how initial wariness had led to respect, which led to mutual attraction—and finally, to love itself. A love so deep that, even when Ike learned Zelgius' darkest secrets—that he was the Black Knight of Daein, and had slain Ike's own father—it could not tear them apart._

_ Love deep enough to, in the end, save Zelgius' life. For after their very last fight in the Tower of Guidance, Ike gave his own elixir to Zelgius to cure his wounds; and then he swore, to all those with anger towards Zelgius, that any who wished him harm would have to go through Ike first._

_ And none would dare. So Zelgius fought by Ike's side, fought the Goddess—and the world was saved._

_ But for the rest of the world—to all but a few close family and friends—that famed General of Begnion and Black Knight of Daein... was dead. The Hero of Blue Flames had left Tellius, presumably for adventures unknown._

_ And the pair were happy to leave it that way._

…..

Perhaps time was passing differently for them, but before they knew it, the day had gone by, and they were just about ready to go home. It was almost a mile back, though, so Ike was resting on a bench, trying to catch his breath. He got winded so easily these days.._._.it was hard for him not to wish he could turn the clock back a few decades, before he'd made one stupid mistake that had left him permanently lame and permanently retired in one go.

He could still hear their voices, after the accident.

_You've already done so much, for all of us._

_ Now that this has happened, though, maybe you should...settle down?_

Maybe the words were said with good intentions, but all he could hear was one thing; _You aren't needed anymore. You're a tired old man tied to an ex-soldier aging half as fast as you, we don't want you here anymore. Time to move on..._

_ One accident, that was all it took. One mistake, and I was worthless..._

"Ike."

He blinked back the dampness in his eyes, then glanced over at Zelgius. "What?"

"I was asking if you were ready to go." A pause. "What are you thinking about?"

Ike sighed slightly. "Not much. The past, mostly..."

Zelgius smiled faintly. "I see. Who doesn't think about that, I suppose..."

The former hero got to his feet, and in an instant his partner stood at his side. "Well, I'm good to go, if you are."

…..

The sun was just starting to lower on the horizon, and bright shades of pink and gold were streaking the sky. Though Ike and Zelgius' home was a mile out of town, they weren't isolated by any means, as there were several farms spread out around the road. Though it was getting later, some people were just going into town for the festival—having been busy at home for whatever reason, Ike supposed—and there were several various passers-by on the road with them.

They were about half a mile home when somebody called to them.

"Hey! Could ya lend us a hand, mate?"

The voice came from a young man standing beside an overturned wagon. The loaded vehicle had apparently hit a deep rut in the road at a bad angle, and its contents had slid over to one side, causing it to tip and spill its contents into the dirt. There was a slightly bedraggled young woman beside a pair of oxen, looking rather annoyed.

"I don't s'pose you could help me in turnin' this thing back over," the man said ruefully. "Darned thing jus' don't like stayin' upright, y'know?"

Zelgius glanced briefly at Ike, then shrugged, approaching the wagon. "Certainly, though I don't think it should be too hard to right."

The young man didn't notice the sharp Begnion accent, but merely nodded. "Yer prolly right, since all the stuff's fallen out an' all, but it'll still take a couple o' hands, I reckon."

To the farmer's surprise, however, it only took Zelgius a minute or two to push the wagon upright again, as well as put some of the items back in for good measure.

"Blimey!" the woman explained. "An' you thought you was so strong, Donny."

"Aw, don' laugh," the young man grumbled. "Thanks very much, mate."

"Not a problem." Zelgius returned to Ike's side, and they started back up the road.

As they were going, the woman tossed a parting call; "You an' yer pa have a good one, y'hear?"

...It was an innocent enough comment. A polite, even careless gesture. The farmers didn't know the truth, nor could they see that briefest expression of pain and anger that flashed across Zelgius' face.

Ike saw. Ike knew what was wrong. And that stretched into an awkward silence between them that lasted the rest of the walk home.

…..

Their house was small and unassuming. Unlike the common type of folk around there, they were not farmers; having been a hero did have the benefits of a large amount of savings, enough for the pair to live comfortably without worrying about their funds.

After they got inside, Zelgius closed the door a little harder than usual. Ike sat down on the couch across from the cold fireplace, and absently rubbed his bad leg with a small sigh of relief.

Zelgius stood by the door for several long minutes, the only sound being the light wind picking up outside and their own breathing.

Finally, he walked over and sat down beside Ike. The latter said nothing, but waited patiently.

"...I'm sick of this." Zelgius' voice was heavy, as if the weight of all his years were resting on his shoulders. "I'm sick of pretending to be what we're not. You're not my father, I'm not your son...I...I don't want to pretend that the last fifty years weren't ours."

Ike put his arm around Zelgius' waist and leaned against his shoulder again. "Go ahead," he said softly. "Tell me."

"We just go on and live every day as though we aren't what we are," the ex-soldier said, putting his own arm around Ike. His voice was a mixture of anger and weariness. "I wouldn't mind pretending that we aren't the famous Hero of Blue Flames and General Zelgius of Begnion, but I...I can't pretend that I don't love you. I can't pretend to be the faithful son when all I want to do is hold you, a-and kiss you, and never let go..."

"We aren't as young as we used to be," Ike murmured. "Old men can't go about kissing each other like young ones can."

"Maybe they could, if they didn't care," Zelgius said darkly, "but when one looks young enough to be the other's son, well, that causes problems."

"Zelgius..."

"I'm going to be a hundred years old in two years. _A hundred years old!_ A whole century of life, but I can't even acknowledge my husband as my own, because I look too damned young..."

"I told you, I wouldn't have cared," Ike commented, leaning over to put his other arm across Zelgius' middle. "I would've told the whole world that you were mine, and taken out anyone who thought that it was wrong!"

Zelgius smiled faintly. "Maybe so, but...we're not _young_ anymore, Ike. If people knew, even these people who've lived near us for twenty years...do you really think they'd let it slide?" He sighed deeply, his smile already faded. "They'd cast us out with stones and harsh words—_anyone_ who knew would cast us out—until all that was left was to starve in some ditch. And I...I can't let that happen to you."

"I told you I'd protect us," Ike insisted. "I'm not dead yet, you know."

"And I plan to keep you that way as long as possible," Zelgius said firmly. "Which is why we can't tell anyone...why we've had to pretend for so long...because I know that if they cast me out, you'd chase after me in all your stubbornness, and no matter how strong you think we are, _I can't protect you._"

Ike sat up abruptly, frowning. "Zelgius. Look at me."

The ex-soldier glanced over, his face devoid of emotion. "What?"

"Zelgius, don't you _dare_ ever say that again!" Ike said sternly. "Don't you dare start doubting us or yourself, and don't even _think_ about saying it's because we're not young. You're Branded, Zelgius, and as much as you and others might think that's a bad thing, I'm telling you it's _not_. However old you are, you're still strong enough to protect us both, no matter what you think. So don't...don't say you can't protect me, because you _can._ ...I know you can."

"...I was never supposed to exist," Zelgius said darkly. "How is that not a bad thing?"

Ike growled in frustration. "You were meant to exist as much as I was meant to exist. I don't believe in destiny, but if there was ever proof of it existing...it was you. It was us."

"We were...'meant to be', you mean."

"Exactly." Ike paused. "...And as for you being Branded, think of it this way. If you weren't, the last fifty years would never have happened."

Zelgius blinked. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, come on!" The ex-hero laughed slightly. "You would've been a forty-six-year-old beorc when we met, and I doubt much love would've blossomed there, for all our charms. Hell, we might never have met in the first place—you might never have left Daein with Sephiran and just become an ordinary Daein general, perhaps risen to the Four Riders...but then you might've been an ordinary soldier, and the only time we ever saw each other would have been on the battlefield, and who knows? You might have even killed me..."

Zelgius shook his head instantly. "No...I could never kill you. Even if I never knew you, I...I couldn't."

"See?" Ike poked him lightly, with a laugh. "Even you're agreeing with my 'destiny' theory now."

"As I recall, I was the one who first suggested it," Zelgius said ruefully, but there was a slight smile on his face now. "Fifty years ago, when we were engaged..."

"Well, then you definitely have to agree with me." Ike smiled. "See, Zelgius. You might not like it, but being Branded was the best thing that ever happened to us."

"...Me."

"No. Us. If you weren't Branded, I might never have met you, and then...my life would've been pointless."

"Your life could never be pointless, love. Whether I was in it or not."

Almost impulsively, Ike leaned forward and put a kiss on Zelgius' mouth. "I like it when you call me 'love'," he breathed, reaching up to brush some hair from his husband's emerald eyes.

Zelgius leaned his forehead against Ike's, closing his eyes, gently taking Ike's hand in his. "Then I shall do my best to please you, my love," he murmured.

Ike closed his eyes as well, and smiled.

…..

_They both remembered the time when they'd spoken of destiny. In the peace after the Mad King's War, when Ike and Zelgius finally had a chance to pursue their relationship without the threat of war looming over their heads, they had once talked about their futures. And then their pasts._

_ Ike thought it was a great coincidence that they'd met each other the way they had. If Zelgius hadn't been the general sent with the Begnion reinforcements to join the Crimean Liberation Army, then they might never have found each other._

_ But Zelgius thought differently. He thought perhaps there was something even more divine at work—that perhaps it had been fate, not luck, that brought them together._

_ Ike laughed at first. He didn't believe in destiny._

_ So Zelgius suggested they explore such things. Whether it was fate that they had met that day in Daein, or just chance, he asked Ike if he wanted to explore their futures together._

_ And he offered Ike a ring._

_ A week later, they were quietly and secretly married, and thus sealed their destiny forever._

…..

The sun was dipping well below the horizon now, and the sky was flushed with crimsons and golds. It was Zelgius' turn to clean up after their dinner, and Ike took the opportunity to look through the back of his closet.

Ragnell and Alondite had long since been returned to the apostle in Begnion, but there was another old sword leaning in the back of the closet. Not his faithful Ettard, which he had given to his sister—but the regal sword, the old blade gifted to him by his father, and the first sword that had ever really been his. Though he took it out regularly to clean it, it was still battered and damaged, almost as battle-weary as its owner. Ike gave it a fond glance, then went to the old trunk beside it.

He hadn't kept most of his gear from those old days. But he still had one outfit left—and he was pretty sure it would still fit.

The red under-tunic. White pants. Blue tunic, with gold trimming and asymmetrical sleeves. Two belts at his waist, a brown one and a green for his sword—though he didn't put that on. Boots, old and musty, but still good. Red and brown cloak, leather breastplate and shoulder guard, then fingerless black gloves with worn iron platings. Putting all of it on made Ike feel, just for a moment, young again. Like he was eighteen, about to go out into battle once more.

The last item was in the very bottom of the chest, and Ike picked it up with care. A long headband, black, once fine but now worn and tattered at the edges. White embroidery still lingered on the ends—the letter 'I' on one end, the letter 'Z' on the other.

His very first birthday present from his one true love...and the only headband he'd ever worn since. Almost reverently, he tied it around his forehead, flipping out the hair caught under it on his forehead. Then he went back to the kitchen.

Zelgius glanced up when he heard Ike's uneven footsteps. He caught sight of him. Then he stared.

"...Do you remember?" the ex-hero asked softly, though it sounded silly as soon as he'd said it. "The old days...when we got married, and after the Mad King's War..."

The ex-soldier was still speechless, and Ike started to feel a little self-conscious. "I-is there something on my face?" he joked. It was a little hollow.

Then Zelgius smiled. "Yes...I do remember," he breathed. "I...Ike...love...you look beautiful."

Ike's face flushed slightly. "H-hey, don't mess with my head, now," he said lightly. "I know I'm not the heartthrob I used to be, eh...?"

Zelgius took a couple steps forward, taking Ike's hands in his own. "Love, don't say such foolish things," he murmured, leaning down to give Ike a kiss. "No matter how many years go by...you'll always be the most beautiful to me. _Always._"

Ike sniffed slightly, and wondered why his eyes were wet. "...Heh. Look at us now," he said. "We used to be heroes. Now we're just a pair of sappy old geezers..."

Zelgius laughed. "I can't help it, love. You bring out my romantic side..."

"..I guess if we're being sappy anyway, why don't we go watch the sunset?" Ike suggested.

"Hmm?" That confused Zelgius a little. "Why?"

"Well, one, it's a beautiful evening. And two, who knows how many more we'll have together—we might as well enjoy 'em while we can."

There was a brief pause. Then; "Alright. But only if you promise to stop talking about being old and dying," Zelgius said. "...Even if we're destined to die before the new century, it'll do us no good to keep talking about it."

Ike nodded. "Fine. Ruin my sappy geezerness, why don'tcha."

The ex-soldier laughed. "Please. We're too young for that."

"Eh, we wish."

And giving Zelgius' hands a slight tug, Ike led them outside. And they sat against the wall and watched the sky for a good long while, until the sun had finally disappeared beyond the horizon and the last vestiges of light had finally faded away.

…..

And when they finally turned in for the night, the last words they heard was the soft exchange of "I love you."

…..

_My love..._

_ No matter how much we joke about it, we really are old. And though I'm older than you, you're likely to die before me._

_ Die...and leave me all alone. And I can't say I'm not afraid. When I think that I may not get to grow old with you...that you'll never see all my hair turn gray, or be with me when all my years finally catch up to me and my life eventually fails..._

_ That maybe, even, you really won't live to see the new century..._

_ It scares me._

_ But you, you don't let me linger on it. Even when I rage about being Branded, lying about us, our lives coming closer to the end, you manage to lift my spirits. When I fall into depression, you pick me up again._

_ So I know..._

_ I know that when you're dead, you'll never really be gone. Because you'll still be here, at my side, in my heart. In the hearts of all those who ever knew you. Even if they think you've left Tellius, even if they don't know of your death...you will still be there._

_ And I know that when you leave, I won't be far behind you. We promised ourselves to each other, no? For better or for worse, in richness and in poorness, in sickness and in health..._

_ Till death do us part._

_ But the parting will be short, I promise. Death will not separate us. Death will not end us._

_ I believe someone wise once said, that "Death is only the beginning." And so it will be._

_ The beginning of forever, for you and I..._

_ For us, my love. And we'll be together, forever and ever._

* * *

**_A/N_**

_~This hopeless mess of angst and awkward fluff brought to you by DarkieDucessa~  
...Seriously, I know this is kinda weird. It was for a contest on deviantART..._

_I was originally going to end it with an obituary-type thing about the two of them, saying they'd died shortly after this fic takes place, but that ended up depressing me...so I went for a Zelgius inner-monologue stream-of-consciousness. Because what would be a DarkieDucessa Zelgius x Ike fic without a Zelgius inner-monologue stream-of-consciousness? XD_

_Anyway, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. Reviews are very much appreciated~ :3_

_~DarkieDucessa_


End file.
